omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoo Sangah
Yoo Sangah is one of Kim Dokja's colleagues and current party members. Appearance Yoo Sangah is described as being Mino Soft's beauty, with a gentle and lively look about her. While her expression is normally smiley, it becomes somewhat cold when she is thinking. She has brown hair just past her shoulders, which she generally wears in a low ponytail; her bangs cover her eyebrows. During the subway and the first scenarios, she wore a white blouse and stockings. After the destruction of the Absolute Throne, she wore the S-grade speed-boosting Cat's Leather Suit, a tight black battle suit, which she found inside of the green meteorite.Chapter 82Chapter 83 After the 73rd Demon King scenario, she began to wear a white coat on top of her battle suit.Chapter 208 She also gained a bracelet after the Demon King Selection, possibly given to her by Kim Dokja.Chapter 278 When she is reincarnated into the body of a young Buddhist woman as Sakyamuni's successor, she wears a fine, elegant Buddhist robe and a slender crown.Chapter 427 Personality TBD History Yoo Sangah came from a well-off family. Her mother was from a wealthy family, and her father worked as a judge, while her two elder brothers were doctors. They wanted Yoo Sangah to marry rich, but she wished to be independent instead, applying for a job at Mino Soft.Chapter 344 There, she took the interview alongside Kim Dokja, and they passed with the highest score. Yoo Sangah was placed in the HR department as a contractor. During her employment at Mino Soft, Yoo Sangah did a handful of notable deeds, including one incident where she sprinkled pepper in the breakroom coffee grounds. Soon before the start of the scenarios, a well-executed deal with a foreign buyer led to her promotion to a full time employee. Synopsis TBD Abilities Personal Attributes * TBD Personal Skills * Interpreter: Allows the user to spontaneously comprehend and learn any language they are exposed through, through reading or listening. They also gain the ability to speak in that language.Chapter 22 * Dagger Mastery: Presumably a skill linked to Yoo Sangah's dual daggers.Chapter 83 * Quick Movements: Presumably increases the user's movement speed. Sponsor: * Instead of a single Constellation, Yoo Sangah is sponsored by the entirety of the nebula. She is therefore able to access multiple stigmas and powers, granted by the various Constellations within the nebula. * Arachne's Web/Ariadne's Web (Stigma): Presumably granted by Ariadne, this stigma allows the user to freely create and manipulate fine threads. The name has been translated as both Arachne's and Ariadne's Web on different occasions (Arachne is the mortal woman who was turned into a spider by Athena for her hubris). * Hermes Walking Method (Stigma): Granted by Hermes, this is a movement-enhancing stigma that allows the user to move freely through air and on land, as if they had wings on their feet. * Theseus' Resolution (Stigma): Granted by Theseus, this is a stigma that draws out all the power of the user for a short period, making them immensely strong but leaving them drained afterwards.Chapter 87 Overall Stats * TBD Stories * TBD Trivia * Her name, Sangah, means ivory.Chapter 2 * She is implied to know at least four unique languagesChapter 344, and has likely picked up more since the beginning of the scenarios.Chapter 22 Category:Main Characters Category:Incarnations